1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to optical integrated circuits, semiconductor devices including the same, and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the enhancement of the speed of data transfer through electrical integrated circuits approaches physical limits, improved methods of transferring data through optical integrated circuits have been developed. If optical integrated circuits are formed on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate, the production cost increases due to the high price of the SOI substrate. Thus, methods of manufacturing optical integrated circuits on bulk silicon substrates have been studied. In order to form optical integrated circuits on bulk silicon substrates, processes for forming an amorphous silicon layer and crystallizing it are performed, and each portion of the optical integrated circuits may have characteristics according to the degree of crystallization of silicon.